Miko's Revenge
by deathsdonna
Summary: during the final battle, Naraku shoots an arrow at Kagome and binds her to Inuyasha's tree forever. when she wakes up, she meets new faces, including rido and Kaname Kuran. can she take revenge against Naraku, now a king of the vampires?
1. Chapter 1

hello readers! this is a Kaname/Kagome/rido fanfiction! it sounds complex, right? but I HAD to try this combination. I'm just having fun writing this fanfic! if there are any mistakes, please let me know!

summary: during the final battle, Naraku shoots an arrow at Kagome and binds her to Inuyasha's tree forever. when she wakes up, she meets new faces, including rido and Kaname Kuran. can she take revenge against Naraku, now a king of the vampires?

chapter 1: the feudal era

it was all HER fault. HER doing. how could she have been so stupid? she should've have trained harder. she should've have tried harder. but there was nothing she could do now. while floating in her unconscious mind for 5 centuries with regret she lost her will, her hope, her revenge, and her sense of time. she knew she was alive, but she couldn't acknowledge what era it was or wake up. but as her consciousness rose up from the deep waters, she found herself an emotion she had lost long ago. revenge.

feudal era, during the final battle-

her friends were winning. they had killed countless youkai, destroyed Naraku's palace, collected almost all the jewel shards, and finally, they were cornering a staggering Naraku to the cliff next to Inuyasha's forest. she- her friends tasted the sweetness of victory already. it was already in their hands when it all went wrong. it was quite surprising how things can change so quickly.

she had kept her barrier of energy up during the battle at all times. but when they finally cornered Naraku, she let down her barrier unconsciously because of her relief. too late, she saw the mischievous glint in Naraku's eyes. his tentacles shot out, lifting her and slamming her body against the tree of Inuyasha, the very place Inuyasha was pinned upon.

he then shot a corrupted arrow created with his energy, binding her to the tree. the moment the arrow went through her heart, her entire body just shut down, forcing her to a treacherous sleep. the sight before her eyelids closed. the sight of sango, her boomerang being torn away from her grasp, her vulnerable back unprotected by a barrier, torn apart by Naraku's tentacles. miroku, who kept his shield up but finally yielded to the pounding force from the minion of Naraku. inuyasha...oh inuyaha.. her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of him. his beautiful white hair soiled with blood.

naraku.

standing back on his feet with all the glory, his face triumphant of his victory. sapphire met ruby for a brief second before Kagome finally slumbered into her deep, eternal sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*the present time is at the end part of vampire knight but I made changes to the story. yuki is a vampire now, rido is alive and became an ally since he lost in the battle between zero and kaname. currently resides at the academy teaching students.

also, Kagome and Naraku from the feudal era are older than most vampires in this setting.

oh and zero is a vampire too.

chapter 2: the present

Yuki's Pov:

ever since rido had become an ally to Kaname, he has been aiding us take down level E vampires, even though she thought he still secretly wished to let them loose on humans. after all, he was a sadist.

rido was not a threat anymore, but a new problem arose. a "king" of the youkai, as he entitled himself, had taken control of the vampire council, and announced that his goal was to eradicate all humans. kaname and rido did not yet pay a visit to this "king" and do something because this "king" did not make any move right now. we were waiting to see how he would act.

 _beep. beep. beep._

 _oh._ that was the signal alerting us when we sense a level E vampire. _off we go now..again._ she thought as she headed towards the headmaster's office.

when she got there, 'uncle' rido, zero and Kaname were already there, discussing the situation.

kaien cried out, "Yuki! my daughter! I missed you so much!" and hugged her so tightly she had trouble breathing.

"Oof!"

"hey dad." she sighed out and inquired about the situation.

"I sensed a huge wave of level E vampires. normally, if it were just 1 or 2 vampires, I would handle this on my own, but what I had sensed was hundreds of vampires," Kaname said gravely.

my eyes widened at the information. "we have to hurry and stop them from attacking humans!" I cried out.

kaname nodded. "we will depart right now. headmaster, please inform us if Naraku makes a move while we're gone."

"will do. don't get hurt! my son and daughter!" kaien sobbed out.

zero rolled his eyes, and slung his bloody rose in his belt. " let's go." within a flash, all 4 vampires disappeared from the sight.

left alone, kaien raised his eyes at the sky in a nearby window with mixed emotions. _it's snowing..._

the 4 vampires moved in silence as they approached the destination.

"Kaname, why do you think these vampires suddenly moved together in enormous groups?" Yuki asked.

"they probably sensed a human village and decided to go there together in one big happy family." rido said before Kaname could answer.

kaname shot a glance at him before replying, "I'm not sure, there has to be something that motivated them to all move in one direction."

yuki's brows furrowed with seriousness at Kaname's reply. that is until rido flicked his finger to her forehead. "don't worry princess, we'll just kill them all. right?" he said with a glint in his eyes.

yuki pushed his hand away peevishly, " I told you not to call me that.." and muttered something about crazy sadists.

zero just rolled his eyes again.

all of a sudden, Kaname's form tensed and he stopped in his tracks. Kaname frowned in confusion. " I sense the vampires coming toward us."

"get ready everyone."

yuki's heart beat in anticipation and fear, that is until hundreds of level E vampire just ran past her? _wait. what?_

their group halted in confusion. "what the?" zero said, his bloody rose hung uselessly against his hand.

rido's eyes narrowed. "they looked like they were chasing after something,,, someplace,?"

they looked at each other in agreement and sped towards the direction of the vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the awakening

when they finally caught up to where the vampires was, they were met with the weirdest sight ever.

hundreds of vampires were clawing at the base of a steep rock cliff that was covered with moss and ivy. they were fighting over each other to try to go through(?) the rocks.

"well, what the heck are they doing?" rido said in sheer confusion.

"I don't know but let's get rid of them first!" zero said while pulling out his gun and racing toward the vampires. but even as the first shot rang clearly in the forest, the vampires neither stopped or attacked them.

kaname's eye surveyed the area. _I have never seen vampires acting this way. what is happening?_

all too soon, all of the level E vampires was destroyed. kaname slowly approached the rocks and placed his hand along the jagged rocks. as he slid his hands along the rocks, his hand got cut from the sharp edges. blood ran along his fingers, splattering on the rocks.

suddenly, the base of the cliff shook, and rocks fell down to reveal a doorway big enough to enter. kaname went inside without hesitation, and the other 3 followed behind. their eyes opened wide in awe of the sight before them. it was winter and snowing before, but when they entered the doorway, they were standing in a clearing that looked like spring. there were trees and green grass, flowers, and the air smelled like warm sunlight.

kaname, who was the first one to enter the clearing, suddenly stopped in his tracks.

in the middle of the clearing, a beautiful oak tree stood alone solemnly. at the trunk of the tree, a beautiful woman was pinned to the tree with an arrow. it had pierced her heart. she looked so alive and healthy, yet her eyes were closed to the world.

she had midnight blue hair and pale, white skin that made them think whether she was a vampire or not.

the group stilled and stared at the woman in awe and curiosity. no one moved until rido flashed beside her and leaned his face close to her chest.

 _..thump...ba bump._

"she's alive! I can hear her heartbeat!" rido exclaimed, surprised at this fact.

"how can she be alive? she's been shot." zero said with an obvious tone.

"shes so beautiful.." murmured Yuki softly. kaname agreed with her in his mind. _she is._

"she IS hot though." rido grinned, his playboy attitude flaring to life.

"oh lord.. can you not?" zero exclaimed irritably. "anyway, we should try pulling out the arrow. she might come back to life."

without saying anything, Kaname walked towards her and reached his hands toward the arrow when suddenly, a _screech_ interrupted the moment.

a giant centipede the size of a small building crashed into the clearing, screeching, "GIVE ME THE SHIKON JEWEL! MINE!" and flicked its body, slamming all 3 vampires except Kaname, who lept out of the way into a wall. when Kaname started his way to them, it suddenly changed its course and slammed Kaname into the tree that was holding the woman. it then spun its body around the trunk, squeezing his body and the woman together.

rido and zero pulled out their weapons and tried to attack the centipede, but its flesh kept regenerating.

kaname had his breath knocked out when it slammed his body against the tree but was going to escape its grasp when suddenly, he heard a soft gasp of breath behind him.

the woman had opened her eyes, and for a moment Kaname was mesmerized by the clear sapphire blue eyes of the woman. she seemed confused and groggy, but she saw the situation and cried out to him desperately, "can you pull this arrow out? "

kaname, analyzing the urgency of her tone, grasped the arrow and pulled it out of her body without even a blink. the moment he pulled out the arrow, the area shown in bright light, blinding everyone in the area.


	4. Chapter 4

hello~ I'm back! I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic, XD

also thanks for the reviews!

the blue sanity 8500: it was my intention to set rido's character as a pervert/playboy! lol, thanks for reviewing!

lady Sesshomaru sama 949: thanks! it encourages me a lot that there are actual readers reading this fanfic! 'cries of happiness'

now on to the chapter!

chapter 4: the Miko

after the light had subsided, the 4 vampires could open their eyes and witnessed the woman disintegrating the centipede in one swift move. what was left of the centipede were sparkling dust.

"ugh, can't they just stop trying to get the jewel?" the woman complained with a sigh. she then turned around at the vampires and flashed a brilliant smile at them. "arigato for pulling out the arrow! you have my deepest gratitude!"

kaname nodded in acknowledgement, while others just stood there with dumbfounded faces.

"if I may ask, could you tell us your name?" Kaname inquired softly.

"it's Kagome. kagome Higurashi. a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kagome replied with a slight bow.

kaname, rido, and Yuki all introduced themselves after.

"ano, what year is it now?" kagome asked sheephishly.

the vampires glanced at each other before Yuki replied, "it's 2020. kagome-san. why do you ask?"

kagome's eyes widened at the information. "oh kami...ive been asleep for 5 centuries?! damn you, Naraku!" Kagome muttered angrily.

zero spoke up, "if heard correctly, you said you've been asleep for 5 centuries?"

kagome nodded miserably.

rido, serious for once, asked, "how is that possible? you are human. I can smell it."

kagome sighed and began to take a step forward to tell her tale when all of a sudden her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground.

"kagome-san!"

kagome groaned and sat up on the ground. " I think my muscles are out of sterength. they haven't been in use for centuries.."

she was wincing at the soreness of the legs when all of a sudden she was lifted in the air. surprised, she looked up to find Kaname.

he had lifted her up bridal style and were supporting her legs carefully with his slender arms.

kagome blushed slightly before she muttered softly, "thank you." Kaname shifted his eyes at the small form in his eyes and nodded slightly.

kaname called back at them, "let's return to the academy."

with that, all 4 vampires left and disappeared from the sight.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: the academy

when they arrived at the academy, they went straight to the headmaster's office.

you could imagine kaien's suprised face when 4 vampires came bursting in, one with a woman in his arms.

kagome sighed in relief when she was set down in a sofa. when they had all settled in, she glanced at the man with glasses and said, "im guessing you are the headmaster?"

"yes, i am. my name is kaien cross, headmaster of the cross academy." kaien replied. at his reply, kagome's hand stilled for a brief moment in recognization.

"enough with the introductions. tell us your story." zero said impatiently.

"I am a Shikon Miko." Kagome started. at the mention of Shikon Miko, kaien's eyes narrowed in recognization.

"I'm a guardian of sorts of the Shikon jewel, which hold tremendous power. centuries ago, i- me and my companions fought over the jewel with a spider demon. we almost killed him, but he killed all my companions and bound me to a tree. I was forced to sleep, but, as you can see, you guys have awoken me. thank you again. "

kaien said, "Shikon, you say? where is the jewel right now?"

kagme pursed her lips, and said "it's back where it was. " she then pointed at the lower left of her abdomen. "the jewel was born from inside my body."

kaien asked Kagome in a solemn voice, "what was the name of the spider demon?"

"..Naraku." Kagome said, grimacing at the thought of him. "why do you ask?"

yuki gasped, "Naraku, as in the one who controls the vampire council?"

kagome stilled, "what did you say?" Kagome thought she heard hallucinations.

kaien took over. " Naraku currently is the "king" of the vampire council. he aims to eradicate humans on this earth."

kagome tried to jump up from her seat but failed. she shook with rage and fury.

"you are saying. that Naraku is alive, and wants to,, what, eliminate the human race?" her eyes burned with anger. "after all those sacrifices, he's still alive?!"

she suddenly felt tired, all of a sudden. this was feudal era all over again. she put her face in her hands, trying to keep her anger in check.

"why didn't the vampire hunter association take down Naraku yet?" she asked, her face still cast downward.

in that one question, she felt the cold touch of a blade on her neck. kaien had pulled his sword out and pointed its tip threateningly against her neck. "how do you know the vampire hunter association?"

kagome made no move to pull away from the sword. "you've grown, kaien. do you not remember me?" she grasped the edge of the sword and pulled it towards her. when kaien was pulled to her because of the sudden pull, Kagome tugged his arms and when he bent his head over, she pulled out his hair tie and held it dangling in front of his eyes. his hair spilled over his shoulders.

"you still use this tie?"

kaien face paled as a memory flashed through him. "kagome onee-san? that cant be. she died!"

"I am dead. officially. I faked my death because I did not want to involve the matters of the Shikon jewel with the vampire council. "

rido asked,"what are you guys talking about?"

kaien turned, stone-faced. "she is the founder of the vampire hunter association. I've been,,,acquainted with her before."

"that aside. why aren't they making any moves to stop Naraku?!" Kagome said impatiently.

"Naraku has yet to make any move. we don't have any justification to attack him. if we do so and attack him there is a risk of whole vampire community rebelling at the Kuran family for siding with the humans." kaien said gravely.

"I have to destroy him!" Kagome said, gritting her teeth.

" we will, Kagome-san. we'll help you. but first, i think she needs to rest." Yuki said softly.

kagome looked like she wanted to argue, but backed down.

"she can stay in the night dorm." Kaname said to the headmaster. kaien did not say anything but nodded.

before they could leave the office, kaien called out, "could I speak with Kagome, privately? ill set her down at the dorm later."

kaname hesitated for a moment before he nodded and left the office with the other vampires.

silence filled the room when the other left. kagome remained sitting at the sofa, while kaien stood, facing the window. "why didnt you tell me?" he said with a tight voice.

"im sorry."

"you couldve let me know."

"i know."

"i trusted you!"

"i know."

"i searched for you."

"you were supposed to move on."

".."

silence filled the room again, and kaien was going to angrily retort that she abandoned him cruelly when he felt soft arms encircle waist.

kagome had been slowly walking towards him even though her legs hurt. in the end, she collasped on the ground. "kagome!" kaien urgently bent down to support her.

kagome smiled apologetically. "im sorry kaien.. will you forgive me?"

kaien sobbed internally. his mentor, his strong, fierce kagome looked so fragile.

kaien pulled kagome into his chest and hugged her tightly. "i forgive you. only because you came back."

flashback:

200 years ago-

it was snowing, and kaien cross, a 5 year old was staggering through the snow, beaten and bruised. the town villagers had chased him out, calling him a monster. monster that ate his own brother.

he thought to himself, _i wouldnt mind if i die right now, im a monster after all._ finally, his legs gave out and he collasped in the snow, but not before he heard a voice and felt warm arms encircle his body.

"inuyasha! we have to help this boy! oh, he looks frozen in cold!"

 _what a kind person_ , he thought before he faded into unconsiouness.

present-

they remained hugging each other, until kaien stood up and picked kagome up.

"ill take you to the dorms. the people there will take care of you."

"arigato, kaien."

with that, they left the office and to the night dorms, leaving frozen and bitter memories and replacing them with bright, new ones.

*not a kaien/kag fanfic!

they are more like a family to each other!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back Y'all! thanks so much for your reviews! I will keep updating this story!

now on to the story!

chapter 6: the night dorm

the trip to the night dorms was a quick one, but, Kagome, tired from all the action, fell asleep in kaien's arms. even though it was about 11 pm, most of the vampires were up. when kaien entered the dorms, the vampires looked and asked about the woman in his arms, but kaien went straight upstairs to the room, only replying that she was a guest.

before leaving the dorms, he beckoned to Kaname and said, "please take care of her, Kaname. she's a very important person to me."

"..yes, headmaster." Kaname replied, curiosity briefly filling his monotonous eyes.

in Kagome's room, Kagome's face was twisted in pain and suffocation as she writhed about. a huge shadow was looming over her.

it was a nightmare demon, which sucks the dreams and happiness out of a sleeper's mind.

rido, who was strolling past the hallway beside her room, heard kagome's short breaths of air and came bursting in. when he came into the room, the demon fled in fear of the ancient vampire's aura, accidentally scratching kagome's cheek in the process.

a thin line of blood appeared on her cheek.

immediately, the whole room was filled with the smell of blood. rido put his hands on his nose, trying to prevent smelling the air, approached Kagome, who still appeared to be trapped in the nightmare, to wake her up. at all the noise they made, Kaname, Yuki and zero appeared on the scene. rido let out a sigh of relief when he was again hit by the smell of her blood. the next second, he lost control and was baring his fangs towards Kagome. kaname grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the room while Yuki tended to Kagome. zero followed rido, shook him to his senses and demanded an explanation. "what the hell were you doing?!"

"there was a nightmare demon in her room. you're welcome." rido replied with a sigh.

"oh." zero said.

"still! you should've controlled yourself better! and you call yourself a thousand-year-old vampire?"

"you brat... I just haven't fed for a long time." rido glared at zero.

back in the room, Kaname looked over at Kagome, who still hasn't woken from her nightmare.

"what do we do, Kaname? she looks like she's in pain!" Yuki cried out worriedly.

kaname pushed his left sleeve up and slit his wrist. then he let the blood drip into her mouth. the instant his blood entered her body, her groans subsided and she went back to her peaceful sleep. before they could wake her up, the 2 vampires disappeared from the room.

zero and rido, smelling Kaname's blood, raised a brow questioningly at Kaname when he exited kagome's room.

"you didn't give her your blood." zero started.

".. I had no choice. it was the only way she could relieve the effects of the nightmare demon." Kaname said quietly.

"still..." zero said worryingly.

"it'll be fine, zero. it was only a small amount." Yuki said.

even with the reassurance from Yuki, the disapproving look from zero did not subside. with reluctant steps, zero being dragged by yuki went down to their rooms. silence followed behind where rido and Kaname were left standing.

kaname turned to leave, but not before saying, "have better control over yourself." in a cold tone. with that, Kaname also disappeared from the hall.

rido stepped closer to Kagome's room, leaned his body onto the door and closed his eyes in remembrance of kagome's sweet fragrance. his eyes flashed briefly in crimson but with one last glance at her room, he also left the scene.


End file.
